Conventional wear cast steel is classified with hadfield manganese steel and low alloy cast steel. The former, being low initial hardness as a Austenite steel, can be harden when enforced by heavy impact load or contact stress, however, in 90% of actual cases, the hadfield manganese steel can not be hardened effectively and the wear-resistance is not as high as expected. The later, being heat treated to a variety of microstructure steel, have excellent wear resistance and high intensity and hardness with certain toughness, which is replacing traditional hadfield manganese steel as a new wear-resistant material. The low alloy steel is further classified with Martensite steel, Bainite steel, M/B binary phase steel and Pearlite steel, among which Martensite steel has the best wear resistance and impact resistance. The Martensite of the invention with film Austenite for enhancement of toughness is a Martensite wear-resistant cast steel. Generally, the popular sorts of Martensite wear-resistant cast steel are Cr—Mo or Cr—Mo—Ni cast steel, hackneyed specification as 30CrMo or 30CrMoNi, which are obtained by quenching and low temperature tempering, however, some problems are present as follows:    (1) insufficient hardenability. If the thickness of casting exceeds 60 mm, the centre of casting cannot be hardened completely, the impacting resistance decreases greatly because of a little α-Fe distributing in Martensite    (2) insufficient toughness.    (3) high cost with the precious alloy elements Molybdenum and/or Nickel.